


In Memory of the Fallen

by frechi123



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Peggy and Samuel will die here, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Prequel to "Crash and Burn".Before Thomas Jefferson started targeting Alex, he targeted other kids. Usually they were much younger and he gauged their reactions that way.This year, he took it a step too far...





	In Memory of the Fallen

.djdjfnfhe f.


End file.
